


This Takeover Has Been Taken Over

by orphan_account



Series: WBVASAB [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Broadway, Broadway AU, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to celebrate the Treasureversary than with a Snapchat takeover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Takeover Has Been Taken Over

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS A DAY LATE I HAVE SUMMER HOMEWORK AND AM VERY EASILY DISTRACTED
> 
> I've decided that in this verse, Javi is the A. Ham equivalent and Lin wrote it and stars in it. 
> 
> Each block of text is a new Snap. 
> 
> Also! I picture Theo as Jasmine? Idk why, and you absolutely don't have to, just keep that in mind.

The first few Snaps showed Philip walking down the streets of New York City.

"Hi, everybody! I'm Philip Hamilton, and today I'll be working the Treasurer Snapchat."

"I will be doing a Q&A, so Tweet me throughout the day and I'll answer. My Twitter is @PippyHamMan. Don't ask."

"Okay, great! I'm super excited to be doing this on the Treasureversary."

"I can't believe it's only been a year since we opened on Broadway. I feel like it's only been, like a week? A week and a half? Crazy stuff."

"Okay, here we are, coming up on the theater, and the line is stretching basically around the block."

As Philip walked by, the crowd cheered, and he waved at them, smiling into the camera as he entered the theater. "It's surreal. It's completely insane that I have that effect on people. Just by walking to work."

"Okay, so, here I am, just walking through the theater, and I see this hoe." The camera turned to reveal George Eacker, hunched over a plate of cookies, his mouth very clearly full. He looked up, chagrined, and waved.

"That's George. He does that all the time," Philip said, camera back on him. "Just eats all the food we have, doesn't even care." George popped up from behind him and waved again.

Philip was sitting in the stage managers' room, Marty Jefferson visible in the corner of the screen, making faces. "Q&A time! Do I prefer John or Anthony? Hmm, gay turtle lover or 18th century Eddie Redmayne. Both cool."

"I think the question was asking me who I prefer playing. The answer is John. Anthony's great, but I love, love Story of Tonight."

"Coolest fanart I've seen? Not sure. But once I saw an edit with a picture of when Anthony dies and lyrics from the Mixtape. That was really cool to me-"

"-because it meant someone had taken the time to listen to it. And that just kinda resonated. People like this show so much, they'll listen to the first draft."

"Someone wanted me to faceswap with Theo. That sounds like a terrible idea, so naturally I'm doing it as soon as she gets here."

"Do I have any siblings? You bet your sweet ass I do. I'm the oldest of eight."

"What's my favorite food? Uh...everything? I am not remotely picky. I will eat just about anything."

"Coffee or tea? I like both. It depends on my mood, really. My youngest brother is five, so I get roped into cocoa quite a bit."

"Look who showed up!" The camera turned to show Will, who waved, then Theo, who flipped her hair and lowered her shades, peering out from the top.

The next snap was a picture of Philip and Theo's faceswap (which was horrendous), with the caption "This is what our kids would look like."

The next few videos showed Philip walking towards the stage, dressed for the first song. "First show's about to start, I'll see you guys in a bit. Bye!"

"Hey y'all, Philip here. Did you know that during intermission, we read poetry? Right now we're working through some Shakespeare sonnets. I'm headed to Theo's room for that now."

There was then a video of Theo reading the 105th sonnet, the caption a single row of heart eye emojis.

"Has anyone else noticed that at first, I'm like 'Yo, I'm John Ramos' yada yada yada, and then I'm like 'My name is Anthony'?"

"That's some mind-blowing shit right there. Good job, Lin."

"Okay, I'm dead. For the second time. Fun stuff. But look who I found." The camera shifted to show Frances, looking at her phone. "Frances Laurens, everybody."

"First show is over, and my family is here. In case you didn't believe me..." The camera turned to show all nine other Hamiltons, crowded in his dressing room.

"I do indeed have seven siblings. And now I'm going out with all of them, and our parents for lunch."

There was a picture of PJ riding on Philip's shoulders in the middle of Times Square, with the caption "This takeover has been taken over by Philip's sister Angie."

Philip was sitting in a fairly empty restaurant, wearing a backwards hat and a light blue t-shirt. "So, some people wanted me to introduce my siblings, and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm going age order, and they're going to say their names, how many times they've seen-"

"Treasurer, and their favorite and least favorite parts. Okay? Cool."

The camera turned to show a young woman in her early 20s, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Hi," she said. "I'm Angie. I've seen Treasurer twice, my favorite part is Room Where it Happens, and I honestly don't have a least favorite part."

The next snap showed a boy with his curly hair undercut and a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. "Hey, I'm Axl, I've seen Treasurer twice so far, my favorite part is Helpless, and my least favorite part is Burn, because it made me cry and I hate crying in public."

The screen was then darkened. "I'm James, or Jamie, and I'm having a bad hair day."

"Philip gave me his hat, he's such a good brother," said a boy whose dark hair was poking out in all directions from underneath the hat Philip had been wearing previously. "I've seen Treasurer six whole times, my favorite part is all of it, and my least favorite is after I leave the theater. It sucks."

"Hello, my name is John, my favorite part is Guns and Ships, and my least favorite part...Your Obedient Servant. Oh, and I've seen it twice."

"I'm William, I like Guns and Ships, too, and my least favorite is...Farmer Refuted. And I've been to the play twice so far."

"I'm Lizzie, and I. Love. Yorktown!" she exclaimed as she banged on the table to punctuate her words. "Sorry. My least favorite part is Say No To This-"

"-even though I love Theo and she is _such_ a good singer, it's just gross. And tonight will be my fourth time seeing it."

"Hi! I'm PJ! I'm five. I don't like it when Philip dies, but I like after when I get to go backstage and play! And I've been to Treasurer...six times!"

"Yeah, so, that's my family. James uses me for tickets and PJ likes to sit backstage and watch from the wings. We normally-"

"-don't let people do that, but everyone loves him, so Jimmy the doorman lets him in no matter what."

The next snap was a close-up of PJ's face, him smiling widely, eyes closed. "How could you not love that? Also it's really cute, every time I die, once I get offstage, he runs right at me and hugs me."

"There are videos all over social media. It's great. Oh, and these are my parents!"

"I'm Eliza, I've been to the show three times, and my favorite part is Helpless. My least favorite part...probably Burn. Or when Anthony dies."

"Hey, I'm Alex, and I've seen Treasurer once. Excited to see it again. My favorite parts are My Shot and Dear Jasmine, and my least favorite part...The World Was Wide Enough."

"So yeah," said Philip, walking back to the theater. "That's my family. They're coming to the show tonight."

"Oh! Before I left, Lizzie told me her other least favorite part was Dear Jasmine, because she says it's boring."

"Excuse you, missy, but that's about me!"

"I just found out that my mom and Axl just listen to Helpless together on repeat for, like, hours, and if someone tries to change the song, my mom grounds them."

"Ahh, my family. But honestly, I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"People are like, 'you're the oldest, so are you the most mature?' Bitch, please. I'm the reason they're all so immature."

There was a shot of the crowd outside the theater, even larger than before. "Everyone say hi to the Treasurer Snapchat!" yelled Philip, and the crowd cheered.

"Saturday night intermission dance party to Beyoncé!" There was a shot of most of the cast dancing in a narrow stairway.

"Best part of the show? The people. The cast and crew. Worst part? All these fucking stairs," Philip said as he walked up the stairs.

There was a picture of Jasmine in her Maria outfit, complete with red lips, with the caption "BABE" and three more heart eye emojis.

"PJ snuck backstage during intermission and he was in the girls dressing room hanging out, so I didn't see him until after I died..."

"...and I got the flying hug attack, as per usual, but I was completely and totally caught off guard, so I nearly fell over..."

"...and since Theo was chillin' with PJ, she got it all on video, which she posted on Insta. So go follow her @the_big_O to see that."

"PJ, do you have anything to say?" Philip turned the camera to his little brother, who kissed the lens.

"There you go, everyone," Philip said, the camera back on him. "Have a good night, be good to each other, and happy Treasureversary! Bye!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Speaking of Snapchat, mine is mjsnorefund if any of y'all want to add me.)


End file.
